


Uncle Robert

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Andy has been away for a year, and without a father figure for Jack and Sarah, Robert decides to step up as an Uncle. But has he bitten off more than he can chew?





	1. Told Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've had for a while, and I think Robert kinda forgets he had a niece and a nephew. So please enjoy x

They sat in the pub, in a booth right in the corner. It was their seat, where they liked to be out of view from everyone, where they could gazed at each other in peace. Where, at this precise moment, Aaron had his hands over Roberts, thumb circling the new slim silver wedding band, nudging it to see the tan line underneath, stark white against the tanned finger. Aarons smaller, chubbier but equally tanned hands resting on top, his own new silver ring catching the light above. They'd just come back from their honeymoon from Las Vegas, and reluctantly had to drag themselves back into their routine.

'Mr Sugden-Dingle ey?' Robert chuckled, remembering the disagreement over who's name went first, with Robert the winner as Aaron accidently slipped out Sugden-Dingle in a discussion. He tilted his head and grinned, Aarons eyes like big blue crystals looking back at him.

'Mr Sugden-Dingle.' Aaron repeated, lost in the bluey-green sea of Roberts eyes, his little freckles covering his face, even more noticeable against the tan. What was even more noticeable was the deep frown lines that now appeared onto Roberts gentle face, who looked deep in thought, looking down on the table.

'What you thinking of?'

'Andy. How..how he could have been there, its been nearly a year since he went and...I dunno if I'm ever gonna see him again that's all.'

'Hey.' Aaron soothed, grasping tighter onto Roberts hands, rubbing them comfortingly.

'You'll see him. Some day.'

'When though? You know whens he's coming back do ya?' Robert snapped, sighing instantly as he didn't mean to.

'Sorry..I..its just..on the way to the pub I saw Sarah going off to school and she looked really upset.'

'Its natural, for a girl to miss her dad. Is there anyway of getting hold of Andy?'

'No. He didn't take a phone. I wrote down some contacts on a piece of paper but I don't know if he can get to a phone or if he has money or....Aaron what if something bad has happened? What if he's....'

'No.' Aaron cut him off, shaking his head. 'Try not to think like that! Look, Jack and Sarah need their dad and, well, I think you being their Uncle and all, you're pretty damn close.'

'I hardly know them. I know that makes me sound bad but....I don't know.'

'I'll help. They need a father figure, and I think you should step up to the plate for the time being. Just so they know they've got someone. I've seen Debbie and I think she's feeling the strain with Andy not there to help with the kids. Farming's hard work and with two little 'uns around wanting your attention, it's nice to have someone else there for ya.' Robert looked down thoughtfully. He turned his head and saw Debbie with Moira and Faith, having lunch. He gave a small smile back to Aaron before going over to the three women.

'Robert?' Debbie asked, frowning in confusion as he stood near their table. She held her mug of tea as she took a sip, keeping hold of it as she looked up at Robert, waiting for him to speak.

'Um..you..you alright?'

'Yes. What do you want?'

'If ya offering to help with the heaving lifting at the farm, I won't complain love.' Grinned Faith, as she leant forwards.

'Err no. Debbie can I have a word?'

'Yeah, what about?'

'Er..Jack and Sarah.'

'What about em?' She raised her brows at him, secretly wanting him to just spit it out. 

'They're alright aren't they?' Asked Moira, turning round.

'I..err..well. I was talking to Aaron. And, because Andy isn't here....and we dunno when he'll be back, I didn't know if....as theirs Uncle, if you want an extra pair of hands to help. You know, um..school run, taking them out that kinda thing.'

'Since when were you interested in your only niece and nephew?' She asked, taking another sip of tea.

'You're their Uncle?' Exclaimed Faith, genuinely surprised. 

'Yeah, Andy's his adopted brother, I told ya.'

'Hmmm..interesting.'

'So, anyway, can I?'

'I dunno, did Aaron put you up to this?'

'No..well it was his idea but..'

'Well there you go then, not sincere at all. Bye.' Robert scoffed, turning on his heels and went back to Aaron, who sucked a breath against his teeth.

'So not well then?' He asked, the corners of his mouth creating an a downwards curve, as Robert shook his head.

'Well, baby, she knows you offered.'

'Yeah well, thanks for the idea but I'm rubbish with kids. Never mind ey?' He gave a sad smile, which Aaron returned, before downing the rest of his pint, going up to get another round. As he wanted, he felt someone very close next to him.

'We're you serious back then? About actually being a proper Uncle?'

'Yeah, course.'

'Well, I'm busy this afternoon, so could you pick Jack up from school at three, then swing by and get Sarah, I'll tell them you're picking them up.'

'Yeah course.'

'You know which one it is yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'Good, I'll pick then up at seven if you can give them tea?'

'Urr..yeah. Sure.' 

'Thank you.' She gave him a small smile and went back to the table. Robert paid for the pints and brought them back to the booth, where Aaron just grinned at him.

'What?'

'Told ya didn't I?' Aaron said, wriggling his eyebrows and taking a big gulp of his pint. Robert just shook his head and smiled.


	2. Jack and Sarah

Staring intently at what Aaron had placed in the basket, frowning slightly, hands on hips, he wondered if this was one of Aarons best ideas. Sure, he didn't dislike his niece and nephew, but he didn't really have any kind of bond with these two children, who he's sure would be an almost permanent fixture in his life. He is their Uncle after all.

'Right, that should be enough.' Sighed Aaron, taking the basket to David.

'Are you sure kids like to eat that?' Robert asked, as the pizzas and smiley face potatoes were being put through the till and into a bag, along with some alphabetti spaghetti.

'Yeah, course! Ate this all the time as a kid.'

'Sure they don't want a decent meal? I could make a lasagne, or casserole....or my spicey bean carbonara?'

'Oh, Robert. I wouldn't do that to them.' Aaron said as he tapped his card on the machine to pay. He put it in his wallet and put stuffed it in his jeans as Robert took the bag. 

'What why?'

'Your spicey bean carbonara weren't that nice Rob.'

'Well Liv liked it!'

'She ate it to be nice, but it gave her the shits.'

'Oh, well, probably best not to give them that then!' Robert said, letting out a little laugh. They left the shop and made their way home. 

 

Three o'clock came soon enough and Robert walked through the school gates, looking round for Jack. He soon saw him, with a teaching assistant holding his hand. He went up to them and introduced himself.

'Hi, I'm Jacks Uncle.'

'Oh yes, Robert is it? His mummy called earlier and said you'd pick him up. Ok Jack, you go with Uncle Robert.' She said, kneeling down to the little boy, who'd let go off her hand and looked up to the blonde, awkwardly smiling giant towering above him. He gulped.

'Come on mate!' Robert said, slapping his thighs. He groaned inwardly, he wasn't a bloody dog. Jack, looked back at the teaching assistant, who smiled, and he slowly went up to his Uncle. 

'Is he shy?' Robert asked.

'He can be.'

'Ah.' Robert said, trying to hold the little boys hand who pulled it away before he even touched it.

'Er..thank you.' Robert said to the lady, who just smiled and waved. 

'Come on pal, I've brought my sports car.' Jacks eyes widened slightly as he followed his Uncle out of the gates and up the road a little, where Roberts Corvetta was parked on the kerb. Robert gently brought Jack to the drivers side, flipped the seat over and put him in. Robert helped Jack take his school bag off and placed it in the footwell, before Robert belted him in. Jack looked all around the car, feeling the interior, a big grin on his face. Robert flipped the seat over and got in, putting his own seat belt on before driving off to get Sarah. He peeked in the mirror on the windscreen every so often, seeing the little one having a good look around, he put the back window down a tiny bit, hearing a small giggle as Jacks hair was being blown by the wind. He swung round and parked up, seeing Sarah come over to the car and got in the passenger seat, dumping her bag in the footwell and doing her seatbelt. 

'Hi.' She said, shyly.

'Hiya you alright.'

'Yeah, got mums text, why you picking us up?'

'Well, she's busy up at the farm and I thought I'd help. You're staying for tea as well.'

'Oh can we have pizza?'

'Of course! We've got smiley face potatoes as well!'

'Yum, I love them!'

'And alphabetti sketti!' They heard a little voice call from the back, Robert relieved that Sarah's presence was making Jack speak.

'Yes, and alphabetti sketti!' Robert chuckled. Seems like Aaron knew exactly what kids liked to eat after all.

 

Half an hour later they were walking to the mill, when the door opened and Aaron stood in the doorway. Jacks face lighting up when he saw Aaron, remembering his mum once showed him some photos of his family and her saying Aaron was their cousin. He ran up, holding his bag.

'Hello mate!' Aaron greeted.

'L..look what I got!' Jack unzipped his bag and brought out a mini plastic dinosaur. 

'Nice! Come in mate,' Aaron said, as Jack hopped over the threshold, Robert and Sarah coming through and locking the door.

'Right just dump ya stuff wherever. LIV!' Aaron called, soon hearing a stampede of footsteps as Liv bounded down the stairs. 

'What?'

'Jack and Sarah are here!' Aaron hissed.

'Yeah, yeah. Alright kiddiewinks?' She asked, going to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

'Wanna drink? We've got juice, fizzy..'

'No fizzy til tea time.' Robert butted in.

'Yes Daddy Robert!' Liv replied sarcastically.

'Urm..can I have an orange juice please?'

'Yeah ok, Jack? Orange juice?' He nodded, so Liv poured out three orange juices as Robert made him and Aaron a coffee. Liv handed a glass over to Sarah.

'Thank you.

'Thats alright! Jack?' Liv went over with a plastic cup to where the little boy had brought out all the toys and pens in his bag and was playing with them on the wooden floor. He sat up and took the drink.

'Whatcha say Jack?' Sarah reminded.

'Thank you.' 

Liv and Sarah sat on the couch, chatting, while Robert and Aaron sat at the table.

'Did it go alright then?'

'Yeah. Jack was a bit shy at first but when I picked up Sarah he seemed ok. Don't think he really knows who I am.'

'It'll take time. They're sweet enough.'

'Yeah.' Robert grinned as he took a sup of coffee.

 

'I love your hair.' Commented Sarah as she put her now empty glass on the table.

'Aww thanks. I like yours, wish I had brown hair.'

'I wish I was blonde!' Laughed Sarah.

'Wanna swap then?'

'Nah you're alright. Wish it was curly.'

'Do ya? It'll look nice. I don't do much to my hair, I wash it and tie it in a ponytail. I hate people touching it!'

'I like people playing with mine. I like plaits and stuff in.'

'Wanna go upstairs and I'll do something with it?'

'Yeah.' The two girls jumped off the settee and went to Livs room. Sarah's eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as she saw the deep burgundy walls, with a black framed bed, wardrobe and drawers in a modern gothic Victorian style, with a matching oval mirror.

'Alright squirt sit on me bed, I'll get me brush and stuff.'

Sarah sank into the beautiful maroon duvet cover, shining as she moved ontop the soft bed. There was an array of black white, grey and of course burgundy cushions dotted around the bed. She also noticed a massive oversized teddy bear in the corner, seemingly out of place in the very stylish teenagers room.

'You like it?'

'Its amazing!'

'I love it. Oh, don't mind Aroobert there.' Liv said, gesturing to the teddy bear. 'Robert won it for Aaron at a fair but they wanted me to have it. Anyway, shall I doa double Dutch fishtail braid?'

'Oh that sounds nice!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment they are all appreciated even if I don't reply xx


	3. Only Because I'm With You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this sorry for the late update xx

Seven o'clock soon came around and Robert was trying his best to calm down a hyper five year old, who had just been given his third cup of fizzy, despite telling Aaron not to. Sarah and Liv were sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching tv.

'Jack, please stop jumping on the sofa!' He pleaded, picking the giggling child up, who then yelled to go higher. Once placed down, he clamoured on Robert trousers, whining to be picked up again.

'Jack come on, calm down, your mummy's gonna be here soon.'

'Up! Up up UP!' the little boy persisted. 

'How about Uncle Aaron pick you up?'

'No! He's not as high up as you! I want up!' 

Robert rolled his eyes, picking the small, strawberry blonde boy up in his arms, smiling as he shrieked with happiness, his little hands grasping onto the fabric covering his shoulder, cheeks red with excitement. 

'Higher!' He demanded.

'Ok pal, hold on!' Robert said, straightening his arms above his head, Jack looking down onto Robert, chuckling, face going even redder. Even Robert managed to let out a smile at the small boy, who just coudln't stop laughing. The sound warmed his heart. 

 

Another hour went past. Aaron had made a little bed for Jack on the sofa, who had worn himself out. Liv and Sarah were still watching telly, though Sarah started to yawn loudly.

'Still nothing?' Aaron asked, after Robert sighed yet again after leaving the third voicemail, along with five missed calls and about four frustrated texts asking where Debbie was.

'No. I'm starting to get worried now. I mean, the farm isn't that far away, not really. She's probably in the pub.'

'No, she wouldn't, there's got to be a good reason as to why she's not here.' Aaron said, speaking the last part in a whisper as Sarah came up to them.

'Uncle Aaron, its past eight, I thought mum was getting us as seven?'

'Yeah, sweetheart she was but, um, she's probably on her way now.' Aaron explained, smiling.

'She's not usually late, she's always either on time or early.'

'Well, something must have come up.' Suggested Robert. 'Hey, you sit and watch some telly, don't worry about it.' The blonde man smiled, to which Sarah didn't return. She rolled her eyes, but went over and sat back with Liv, who put her arm round her.

The door finally rang half an hour later. Robert almost ran to the door, face turning to surprise when Moira stood there with some bags.

'Oh? You coming for a sleepover?' Joked Robert, who soon frowned as Moira arched an eyebrow.

'I haven't got time for messing about Robert. I don't want to worry you but, Debbie's been rushed to hospital...she's gonna be ok, but she thought it was best for Jack and Sarah to stay here for a little while.'

'Right, ok that's fine, but err...what happened?' He asked as Moira handed him some bags.

'We were in the top field and a there must have been a ditch covered in leaves, because before I knew it, I heard a scream and Debbie had fallen in and I..i think she's broken her leg.'

'Oh god. Poor Debs.' Robert said, looking round as Sarah came up, bag on, with a sleepy Jack next to her.

'You come to get us?' 

'Urm..no sweetheart, you see..your mums hurt herself up at the farm and..she's in hospital.'

'She's gonna be alright?'

'Yeah she's fine it's just, she wants you to stay here for a little while.'

'Can we see her?'

'Sweetheart, maybe its better to see ya mam tomorrow, give her some rest ok? Uncle Robert and Uncle Aaron will look after you.'

Sarah looked behind her, then back to Moira.

'Can't you look after us?'

'I'd love to but I've gotta look after your mum and the farm and..well, like I said, you've got your Uncle Robert and Uncle Aaron.' Moira smiled, but Sarah didn't look pleased.

'Come on hey? You and Jack can have our room and we'll have the sofa bed.' Robert said.

'Suppose so.' She mumbled, guiding Jack back into the house.

'I don't think she likes me.' Robert stated.

'Robert, she's just been told her mums in hospital, do you really think your feelings are high on her priorities right now?' She said, head lifting up slightly as Aaron entered.

'Sarah just told me bout Debs.'

'Yeah. Fell in a ditch.' Moira explained, as Aaron winced.

'Sent her our love then yeah.' Moira nodded.

'I'll leave yous too it then.' She smiled as she walked to her car and drove off, Robert shutting the door behind her.

'I..er said the kids can have our room, we'll sleep downstairs.'

'Yeah course, Sarah looks really upset. We'll give then the day off tomorrow so they can visit her.

'Yeah, sure.' Robert said, placing the bags down.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Asked Aaron, as Robert looked down.

'Guess they need us more then ever now. I mean, Debbie will need help with the kids and with Andy gone, it leaves us.'

Aaron smiled, pulling his husband into a hug, snuggling into the crook of his neck, as Robert kissed the top of his head. 

'You'll be alright, Rob.'

'It's because I've got you ey? You're amazing.' Robert mumbled into Aaron's neck, making the little hairs stand up. 

'Only because I'm with you babe.'


	4. We Have to Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert take Jack and Sarah to visit Debbie, who asks him for help.

The ride to the hospital was weirdly quiet. Aaron had driven Liv to school as he had to go to a business meeting in Leeds, so that left Robert to take Jack and Sarah to see their mum. He drummed his long fingers on the steering wheel in time to a song on the radio, looking over to see Sarah leant against the window, staring into space.

'Um..' He was about to ask for the fourth time if she was ok when Sarah cut in;

'I miss dad.' Roberts heart sank. It was so unfair what happened to Andy, but even more so for his children. And what hurt more was the fact that they were in France with Debbie at the time and they didn't get to say goodbye. Robert swallowed thickly.

'Yeah, same here.' He quickly smiled at her, keeping an eye on the road.

'So, Jack, do you remember what Uncle Aaron said?'

'Yeah. I..I have to, to sit on my hands. Like..like this, Uncle Bobert.' He said, shoving his hands under his butt as Robert smiled at him through the window mirror.

'Good lad.' He turned into the car park and braked, crunching the handbrake as he cut the engine and they got out, following the signs to Debbies room.

'Mummy!' Jack cried as he went over to give her a hug.

'Aw hiya big man! Aww, hiya Sarah!' She said, her over arm wrapping Sarah in a hug as well. They let go, Jack and Sarah sitting down on a hard plastic chair as Robert stood. Debbie looked slightly confused as Jack jiffled around, sitting on his hands.

'Erm, Aaron said he had to, to stop him touching anything.'

'Ah right! Have they been good?'

'Ah they've been alright.' He smiled. Well, they'd been little Angels but, Robert wasn't one to get all mushy. 

'I'm glad you're ok mum.'

'Thanks babe, yeah I've broken my ankle but it should heal ok. Thanks Robert for looking after them, and Aaron.'

'And Liv.' Sarah added, smiling.

'Ha, think Liv's got a fan.'

'Sarah, do you mind taking Jack to get some chocolate from the vending machine?'

'Why?'

'I just need a quick word with your..Uncle.' 

Sarah sighed, but took Jack out anyway. When the door closed, Debbie made herself comfortable as Robert took a seat.

'I've been thinking about Andy. The kids really miss him. Every so often Jack gets tearful and says he misses him. And Sarah....'

'Yeah, she said on the way here. I don't know what I can do, what we can do.'

'We have to find him.'

'How Debbie? He left with no phone or any other means of contact, he didn't even tell me where he was going! He just left. For all we know he could be....'

'No, Robert. You can't think like that! Ok, he needs to come home. It's been too long!'

Robert nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Yeah. Sorry. It's just, I don't even know where to start.'

'I'll erm..I could always ask Harriet?'

'Nice idea but I don't think a former private investigator is gonna be much help.'

'Well it's better than doing nothing, which is what you've been doing!' She snapped, wincing slightly as she made herself more comfortable. 

Robert sighed. She was right. He needed to get Andy back. For the kids, if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realise I have a LOT of fanfic left unfinished and I wanted to know which ones you would like me to continue. Thanks x


	5. Uncle Bobert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert spends time with Jack after unsuccessfully trying to find Andy.

Robert sat at the table, staring into the laptop screen as he trawled through the internet to try and find something, anything, relating to where Andy was. His fake passport was under a name of Brian Moore, and he looked up that name also. Again, nothing. Andy had seemed to have completely disappeared. He felt a tug on his shirt.

'Uncle Bobert, come play!' Whined Jack, chubby crayons being held in his tiny hand. 

'Not now, I'm busy mate.' He carried on, ignoring the whine coming from the little boy, who soon ran off in search for something to do. Sarah had decided to go to Faiths, so that left Robert to mind Jack.

'Uncle Bobert!' He called again.

'Yeah!'

'Can I draw on this tall paper?'

'Yeah sure why not?' He answered, not questioning where this paper might be coming from. Tall paper? Well, doesn't sound like the paper on the board he uses for his meetings, so the kid could fill his little Bob the Builder boots.

A little while later, Jack came bouncing up to him.

'Uncle Bobert, Uncle Bobert, Uncle Bobert!' He chanted. Robert was so deep in trying to find Andy he didn't answer, until the kid yelled.

'Oi, turkey butt hole!' He screamed down his ear. Robert turned round, frowning, holding his ear which seemed to be ringing.

'Jack! Stop screaming!' He said, tugging his own ear to soothe it.

'But I'm hungie!' He moaned. He then decided to stay there, taking a deep breath.

'Wha..Jack!' Robert didn't have a clue what the hell this kid was doing. Was he holding his breath? Why? Why did kids do this? 

'Ok Jack, you only need to say if you're hungry, I'll make you lunch and let you eat it on the sofa if you just take a breath!' Jack then let out a breath as he said;

'And watch paw patrol?' He the took another deep breath.

'Yes.' Jack then let that breath go.

'And drink fizzy?' Again, taking another breath after that.

'Yes.' The boy finally stopped holding his breath, grinning as he went to the sofa. Robert shook his head. 

'Jam sandwiches please and, and can you cut the crusts off? And and can I have Aarons special mug, with the three handles?' Robert smiled, the kid was absolutely fascinated by Aarons handy man mug that had three handles and it was all Jack drunk out of. 

'Here you go.' Robert said, putting the boys sandwiches and drink on the table and putting the dvd in. We went back over to the computer.

'Uncle Bobert. Watch it with me.' Jack pleaded. Robert smiled, saying he was just shutting down the computer and he would be over.

 

Wow. If he saw another cartoon dog running around he'd..do something drastic. He rolled his eyes, turning the telly off and chucking the remote on the settee. 

'Right come on Jack.' He said trying to get up, looking over to Jack who's head was leant against his side, fast asleep. 

'Jack.' He whispered. 'Wake up little one.' He was spark out. Part of Robert wanted to tickle him to wake him up but a bigger part of him wanted to just let the little lad sleep. He chose the second option and before he knew it his eyes were dropping as well, and the two of them were dozing on the sofa, Roberts arm wrapped protectively round his nephews shoulders.


End file.
